Rain
by eccedentesiasticshadow
Summary: Written by LS. A short fluffy Pikotane drabble about a late night spent in their apartment; questioning their emotions and making fun of each other. Short backstory included. Cover art by Kechuppika, we don't own it. Inspiration from OTPprompts on tumblr.


"If you were secretly in love with me, you would tell me, right?"

"Mm, but then, it would not be a secret." The darker haired male's voice replied in a dark tone; red-magenta eyes watching over the artwork he was drawing.

The rain tapped against the glass walls of their apartment. It was a beautiful little place in an unnamed city. It had taken a long while to save up the money to buy the place, but they had both fallen in love with it.

Kuro was wearing dark gray pajama pants and a loose tank top. Piko had opted to go shirtless with pale shorts he had made in a fabrics class in his freshman year of high school.

The lightning lit up their living room; candlelight flickering through the rest of the small place to call home.

"But then, I'd know if you loved me back," the white haired male complained. The other one chuckled; working on a commission.

"Piko, child, we bought this apartment together, we share a bed, and we've worked together our entire lives to live in happiness. Should you not know the answer by now?" Kuro commented, pointing out only the obvious.

In all honesty, Kuro liked his life the way he lived it now. He and Piko had never really had a childhood. Then they had met, and rejoiced. They had worked together to find jobs and get a home; then had gone to high school together, working to get degrees they would need to survive in the world.

Piko made his way as a programmer. Kuro was a solo artist and graphic designer. Both were working their way though college, having graduated from high school early.

Kuro's pencil sketched lightly over the paper, making revisions to a soft, yet messy outline. Piko sat down beside him, watching him work at the light table he'd saved up months for. He knew just how much Kuro loved to draw.

They sat together in comfortable silence; Piko watching Kuro draw, tails entwined on the floor below them. Piko's arms slipped around his friend's waist; holding him close. The ravenet smiled and looked at him; demonic looking eyes gentle to the paler man's blue and green seas. There was still that small piece of hair sticking up, but as they had gone through adolescence, it wasn't as noticeable any more. They had both cut their bob-cut styled hair into identical, shorter cuts. The only difference was that Kuro had a streak of white on his right side. He kept it longer than usual as a reminder to their past; tucking it behind his ear.

It was quiet and peaceful, and they enjoyed having it that way. Long forgotten were the days of anger and starvation, the days when there was little to smile about. Now, they simply were able to sit together in peace, not worried about food or money or work; sweetly enjoying the nights of quiet rain and silence.

The town they lived in was a strange place. It was always raining, throughout the winters and summers alike. Celebrations were either held inside or out in the rain to celebrate the gardens of their city.

They had some good friends who lived not far off, of whom they shared work and college with. Photographs of those friends lay on the two men's walls, joyous smiles showing through the beloved rain.

Kuro looked up to his friend; smiling gently at him. Piko blinked innocently.

"Ne, Kuro… if you did secretly love me… it's okay to show it, you know."

"Piko, you do realize that in what you just said, you confessed that you loved me. I do believe you are blind to the fact that I admire those emotions in you." The darker haired male leaned in, and placed a chaste kiss on the white haired male's forehead. He traced his lips down the bridge of Piko's nose, ending it on pale, plump lips. The chaste kiss was returned and soon broken by small giggle fits.

"Honestly, Kuro, is that the first time you've ever kissed someone?" Piko blurted, snickering, unable to take it seriously. The darker haired man blushed.

"No way. I was in high school too, once," Kuro defended himself, a pout coming onto red lips.

Piko simply laughed and made him put down the pencil. He moved over and sat on Kuro's lap; arms wrapping themselves above broad shoulders. Thicker hands felt their way to slim hips, holding the small, pale man close. Their lips brushed together, both unsure of what they were doing, but accepting of almost anything.

They kissed gently again and again. Kuro leaned in a bit, kissing him more, his body adjusting to the pure, gentle emotion between them.

Piko responded equally, teeth tugging gently at a bottom lip. A tongue slipped into his mouth, Kuro gently exploring the new territory.

The lightning clapped. Slivers of white hair fell onto Piko's face, as gently as the rain outside.

They did not miss the sun or the moon, the stars or a clear sky. And it didn't bother them at all.

The two were happy; and it was in the rain that their love would glow.


End file.
